


No Fairy-Tale Prince

by Unfeathered



Series: Snow-White and Rose-Red [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mind Meld, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Lucy learns the hard truth
Relationships: Drusilla (BtVS)/Lucy Saxon
Series: Snow-White and Rose-Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706752
Kudos: 1





	No Fairy-Tale Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/103558.html) on 23 May 2008
> 
> Written for the [Timestamp Meme](http://unfeathered.livejournal.com/101934.html), where [sistercarrion](https://sistercarrion.livejournal.com/) requested _10 mins after Snow White and Rose Red_

"Wait. There's something there, deep in the dark, cold of your head," Drusilla singsongs, and Lucy grits her teeth and holds on, brow furrowing with the effort of not resisting the intrusion of the icy, alien – _demon_ – mind into her own.

Drusilla gasps, and Lucy opens her eyes sharply. Cold, bony fingers leave her face and reach for her hand, lifting it, the chunky ring looking enormous against her pale, thin fingers.

"There," Drusilla says triumphantly. "He's in there." Her dark eyes bore into Lucy's. "He will come back. But he won't be the same. He won't be your Harry."


End file.
